


Sweeter than sweet

by TommeTo



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, side!bangup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommeTo/pseuds/TommeTo
Summary: "Good," Daehyun pulled away from Junghong for a second, then briefly kissed maknae again, "it’s good that nobody is home tonight."





	Sweeter than sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this short story in 2016, so they're still in the dorm  
> That's it  
> Be free to share your opinion! :3

"Junhong-ah…" Daehyun’s fainted hands fell on Zelo’s nude chest. He couldn’t move any longer. Junhong put his palms on Daehyun’s butt, lifted him and gently lowered lover on the back.

When Daehyun’s nape touched the cushion he closed his eyes. He had been feeling good, very good, but his voice has gone because of continuous moans, moreover, vocalist couldn't feel his hips.

Junhong sucked the skin on Daehyun’s collarbone, although it was impossible to find a place on boy’s body free from marks. Zelo kissed lover’s lips, then, enfolding vocalist’s upper one with his own, fondly stretched it. Rapper shoved a couple of times more and, finally cumming, stopped.

"Dae?" maknae gasped for breath, giving Daehyun’s tense face a close perusal. His body was sticky and sweaty, eyes, still screwed up, spoke for themselves, and Junhong felt short nails, digging into his shoulders. "Dae, I…" Zelo’s cheeks and ears turned red. "I think we should take a bath."

"What?" Daehyun toned voice down and slowly opened his eyes. "Don’t tell me you are hard again."

Red maknae’s face became crimson.

"No, it’s just…" too shy to end the phrase Junhong raised Daehyun and flung vocalist’s legs round own waist. Daehyun immediately felt rapper’s cum running down his butt and obediently locked arms on Zelo’s back.

"Ah," Daehyun nestled head against maknae’s shoulder, allowing to be carried to the bath.

 

The water had been filling the bath till doomsday. Daehyun was so tired he could hardly stand on shaky legs. When Junhong finally turned the faucet off and stepped into the bathtub, vocalist tried to unfasten the last button of belonging to Zelo shirt which recently had moved down to the bends of his elbows. Fingers slipped out once and again; rapper, who had already got used to the heat of the water, barely audible clinked his tongue and came out of the bath.

"Come here," he grabbed Daehyun’s shirt and pulled lover closer to himself. Fast drops, running down strong maknae’s chest, were going below to his relief abs; vocalist couldn’t resist himself catching one with soft kiss placed on Zelo’s collarbone. When Junhong finally succeeded in Daehyun’s release from the needless clothes, he decided to set vocalist in the bathtub on his own.

'Is it alright if I… yes, like this… perfect," maknae arranged his long legs on either side of Daehyun, cuddling his chest to vocalist’s back.

"Yeah," Daehyun put the head down on Junhong’s shoulder, looked at his Zelo and smiled as wide as the remaining strengths allowed to.

_His Zelo._

"Methinks Yongguk-hyung will kill us. Soon," rapper chuckled.

Junhong rubbed the wisp with soap, raised Daehyun’s hand and gently run fingers over it, leaving a track of white foam. T he difference between their skin tones was more noticeable than ever, and Daehyun, who had inferiority on this matter, set eyes on it too, but didn’t say a word and didn’t pull his hand out.

"I won’t say anything about what he is doing with Jongup," vocalist laughed and closed his eyes.

"You know, what I love about you except everything?" Junhong continued to carefully run the wisp over Daehyun’s body. Vocalist questioningly grunted, more conveniently laying his head on maknae’s shoulder. "You're noisy and wild in public but with me… You are so obedient to me, alth ough you don’t want to admit it," Zelo was silent for a while. "There was a time when I thought I mean nothing to you. You didn’t want me to touch you when we were around hyungs, you didn't even want to do this stupid fan service with me… But I learned to pay attention to…" the tips of Zelo’s ears turned red. "Our… you know… we… it… never ends up quickly. You never complain, but I always see how tired you are at the end and…"

"Turn here, Junhong-ah," Daehyun asked persistently, leaving short hot exhalations on rapper’s neck. Junhong looked him straight in the eyes, making vocalist forget all words at once and just touch wet maknae’s lips with his own. Zelo’s tongue slipped into Daehyun’s mouth and Junhong, feeling the familiar taste, which had a reminiscence of sweet cereals for breakfast with lemon, cuddled closer.

_The taste of Daehyun, which belongs to Junhong._

_The taste for Zelo._

"Good," Daehyun pulled away from Junghong for a second, then briefly kissed maknae again, "it’s good that nobody is home tonight."

He put his hand on rapper’s knee and squeezed it very lightly. Daehyun doubted: continuation of touches means «continuation» in the bath. But the wet pale skin of Junhong’s legs was shining in sconce’s subdued light, and soapy foam was treacherously dripping down the inner side of maknae’s hip; vocalist threw in the towel. Daehyun’s hand run down the soapy trail then grabbed Junhong palm and raised his fingers to fluffy lips; Daehyun began to pass the tongue over the surface between them without paying attention to soap flavor and occasionally kissing the knuckles. When hardened Junhong’s cock touched Daehyun’s back he laughed.

"Whence is your energy coming from?" vocalist turned around. Maknae’s cheeks were red like his favorite ketchup: it brought an even brighter smile on Daehyun’s face. He enfolded them and, nestling more conveniently on rapper’s long hips, drew Zelo into next long kiss.

"I know it won’t cover the morning pain but… Cheesecake or yakgwa?" Junhong asked apologetically, caressed Daehyun’s back, then went below and squeezed butt with his hands – vocalist gave a lover a quiet moan. Maknae’s fingers entered Daehyun easily, and he, enfeebled, fell on Zelo, digging into the short spiky hair on the back of the rapper's head. "Or maybe something sweeter? Glazed cake, for example?"

Daehyun tenderly laughed sitting down on Junhong’s fingers.

"Tomorrow? Um… Cheesecake?"

"Knew it," Junhong kissed the smiling vocalist again and couldn't tear himself away anymore.


End file.
